Alison's Wonderland
by Silohettekitty
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Alice left Wonderland?    Fifty years later, Alice's 7-year-old granddaughter Alison falls down the rabbit hole. Time in Wonderland had stopped again when Alice left; in fact, it's only a day later…  Rated T just in case..
1. Chapter 1

_**Alison's Wonderland **_

_**Full Review: Ever wonder what happened after Alice left Wonderland? **_

_**Fifty years later, Alice's 7-year-old granddaughter Alison falls down the rabbit hole. Time in Wonderland had stopped again when Alice left; in fact, it's only a day later…**_

_**This story was created by me and my younger cousins, when my little cousin Kristy said we should play 'Alice in Wonderland'. We had some arguments about when it would be; Cece wanted to be 'Little Alice', because she liked her better; but we didn't want to deal with the Red Queen or the Jabberwocky. So we decided to make it Alice's granddaughter, also named Alice (later we changed it to Alison). Then despite ideas for me to play 'the Mad Hatter's daughter/granddaughter', we decided to keep Wonderland in the same time, only one day after the Jabberwocky was slain. This, is how it turned out… **_

CHAPTER 1: DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE AGAIN

"And then there was the Mad Hatter. He was my favorite. He really wasn't as mad as he seemed…" Alice trailed off wistfully. Little Alison, sitting on her knee, watched her.

"But Grammy Alice," she said softly, "Mother says that Wonderland isn't real. She says that you only dreamed of it. She said," the child hesitated, "That you were… a little mad."

"My dearest Alison," Alice laughed, surprising Alison, "I'm sure that I am a little mad, perhaps more! Why, everyone's a little mad! Even you."

Alison gave her grandmother a hurt look. "I am _not_ mad, Grammy!" she protested.

"I'm afraid you are. I'll tell you a secret though, one my father told me."

Alison leaned forward curiously.

"…All the best people are."

"Alison!"

I hesitated, looking around for the voice I'd heard.

"Go on Alison, hurry up! It's my turn next!" Laura's shrill voice echoed across the schoolyard.

I sighed, and reached for the first bar. The bars were my favourite place to play here, but today I simply wasn't in the mood. My mind was far away in a land called "Wonderland"… or simply in the land of dreams?

As I swung to the second bar, I saw something… Was that…?

Thump. I fell to the ground, soiling my blue dress. I didn't care.

"Alison! Alison, are you okay?" Laura pulled me up, looking at me anxiously. She tried to brush off my dress, but I pulled away.

"I'm fine, really," I replied quickly. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I think it was a rabbit…"

"A rabbit!" Laura squealed. "Where is it?"

I walked away, searching for it. It was a rabbit, I was sure, but what on earth was it wearing? As I walked into the trees, I saw it again. A flash of white, with a flash of blue.

Suddenly, he ran behind a tree. I followed him, cautiously. There, I found a dark hole. Curious as my Grammy before me, I leaned in for a closer look. Bad idea.

"Alice?"

"It isn't Alice! McTwisp, not _again_!"

"It is, Mally! I'm sure of it!"

Who were they? Mally, McTwisp? Weren't they…? Finally, I opened her eyes.

There was the white rabbit. And he was wearing… a waistcoat? How odd. Standing beside him was a small mouse, also wearing clothes.

"Who… who are you?" I asked curiously. I thought to ask 'what' would be a little rude.

"See? She doesn't remember!" The mouse insisted.

"As she didn't _last_ time, Mally!" the white rabbit argued. Then he turned to me. "My name is Nivens McTwisp, and this is Mallymkin. And you, of course, are Alice?"

"No, I'm not," I replied, still confused, as Mallymkin cried 'I _told_ you!' "My name is Alison."

"Alison!" McTwisp cried, aghast.

"Yes," I replied, growing more uneasy, "Alice is my Grammy…"

"Your Grammy?"

"I _told_ you McTwisp!" Mallymkin looked half-smug, half-exasperated, "You try to find Alice, and trail down her _granddaughter_ instead! I knew she was too small!"

McTwisp sighed, as Mallymkin walked off.

"Might as well take her to Tarrant, she'll amuse him, at least," she called over her shoulder. McTwisp nodded, and pulled me down the opposite fork in the road.

We were in a highly wooded area, much like what I'd left behind in the 'real world'. However, the creatures I caught glimpses of through the trees showed I was _not_ home. A rocking-horse fly; and flowers with faces, whispering to each other through their petals.

_Just like Grammy said…_

_**A/N: Hope you like it! I think it's different, since most of the "after-Wonderland" fanfics involve Tarrant's and Alice's daughter or such. I'm working on the next chapter, I'll get it up as soon as I can! **_

_**Read&Review, please!**_

_**-Silohette**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alison's Wonderland **_

_**Full Review: Ever wonder what happened after Alice left Wonderland? **_

_**Fifty years later, Alice's 7-year-old granddaughter Alison falls down the rabbit hole. Time in Wonderland had stopped again when Alice left; in fact, it's only a day later…**_

CHAPTER 2: MEETING THE LOCALS

"Well, come on now, we'll be late for tea," McTwisp walked quickly for such a small rabbit, and I trailed behind, looking around in wonder. The land Grammy had always told me about, the one I'd know from bedtime stories for years… It was _real_. I was _here, _about to go to tea, with Tarrant, the Mad Hatter.

"Alison!" McTwisp called from far ahead. I gasped, realizing I didn't see him anymore.

"Mc-McTwisp?" I called nervously, "Where are you?"

Suddenly a smile appeared in front of me. A wide, sharp toothed smile. _That wasn't attached to anyone_. Instead of screaming, I grinned back.

"Cheshire Cat!" I called happily.

Eyes appeared above the grin, then a whole cat, a blue tabby.

"Well, now, if it isn't Alice, come back!" he grinned, "Tarrant hoped you'd return, we just didn't think it would happen so soon!" He paused, looking me up and down, "Although I did think that you'd eaten the Upelkuchen to get bigger!"

"Well," I laughed, "You're right about one thing. It _isn't_ Alice! My name is Alison." He jumped back, with a look of mock shock, and then grinned again.

"Well then, let me see…" He looked again, "You must be… her granddaughter!" I frowned "How did you know?"

"I have an inkling of such things." He replied with a grin. Then he jumped onto my shoulder, curling his tail around my neck. "Have you seen a rocking-horsefly lately? He seems to have stolen my lunch." He glided off, and then disappeared again.

I giggled, just as McTwisp returned.

"Alison!" he called, "Just where have you been, standing about idly, I turned around and you had disappeared, _what_ Mirana would say…" trailing off, he grabbed my wrist and began to pull me forward.

"I'm awful sorry, I was just talking to Cheshire Cat…" I apologized quickly. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"That Chessur, always the same…" he continued dragging me along the forest path.

We soon arrived at a table in front of an old house, another scene directly from my bedtime stories. Dozens of teacups, teapots and scones, and two decisively mad figures sitting at the table. The only difference was that Mallymkin was not there, having left us for the other fork in the road.

And there, at the head of the table, the hero of my bedtime stories. Flaming orange hair sticking out under an overlarge hat, towering over a pale face with two unbelievably bright green eyes.

He saw me, and a wide gap-toothed smile spread across his pale face.

"It's-" he cut off, looking down at me, shock replacing the glee.

"-not Alice," I whispered sadly.

**_AN: R&R! I'll try to update sooner next time! Not m best work, but I think my next chapter's shaping up to make up for it._**


End file.
